


One day someone will punch you in the face, and it will probably be me

by OrpheusCrowned



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Modern Era, Paris (City), Short One Shot, Students at the sorbonne, Unrequited, enjolras is unsufferable, where my love of paris' universities show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusCrowned/pseuds/OrpheusCrowned
Summary: One of these short one-shots without a beginning or an end. Enjolras is being a prick about Grantaire and Combeferre really really wants to punch him (because he has a crush but that is /not obvious at all/).





	

“And you really didn’t know?”

Enjolras didn’t answer, and the silence lingered for a few seconds. The café was crowded at this hour, full with students escaping the amphitheaters of Tolbiac. When Enjolras came here, it could be for two distinct motives: to escape the too well-known Musain, where all his friends hung out, or to poach the freshmen. Tolbiac was known for its political views, and Enjolras had forged his name there. He was home, and it showd. Here, he looked more relaxed – less on guard, at least, than his usual self. Now though he didn’t seem as calm as he should have been. His palms were carefully pressed against his cup of coffee, and he kept his eyes on the table, refusing to look up to Combeferre.

“I didn’t”, he said, “at first. Then- It became more obvious. I just couldn’t ignore it.”

“You did, though.”

“I did.”

Combeferre sat back on his chair. He hadn’t touched his coffee more than Enjolras had, but he was looking at his friend with what was, indisputably, anger. Enjolras had the decency to try and justify himself, though.

“He would have cut all ties! Don’t tell me he wouldn’t have. He stayed because of me, and if I had pushed him away, he would have _stayed_ away. We- I couldn’t have that.”

“Because you needed him.”

“Yes!”

He looked up at Combeferre, something like relief in his eyes, all too happy that his friend understood.

“He’s good at what he does! He doesn’t do much, I’ll give you that, but when he decides to help us, he’s great! I couldn’t let him go, Ferre, you know I couldn’t. He’s too valuable, even if he believes the absolute contrary.”

“So you kept him”, said Combeferre, calmly, “you kept him at your side like a dog because he was useful to the cause.”

“Well, I-“

“You didn’t tell him the truth, because he’s a beau parleur. Because he knows how to paint.”

“I wasn’t going to shut him out because of interpersonal issues!”

“You were keeping him here for your own interest!”

“For the cause!”

Enjolras had almost shouted. Somewhere else, it probably would have brought them some weird looks, but here, those words were so common that they merely caused a few laughs at the tables nearby.

Combeferre stood up, slammed money on the table.

“You’re a selfish prick, you know that?”

Enjolras stayed silent as his friend walked away.


End file.
